The present invention relates generally to methods and systems utilized for forming shaped concrete structures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system whereby a dry concrete powder mixture is packaged in a form having a desired shape, which is then placed in a desired location, and water is added to the mixture, ultimately resulting in a hardened concrete structure. Additionally, a modular concrete form may be used to form desired shapes for the concrete structures.
Concrete (which may be used interchangeably herein with the term cement) is used for creating concrete structures such as paved surfaces, patio slabs, sidewalks, curbs, bases for fence posts and mailboxes, and the like. Concrete slurry is poured into the void or inner cavity created by concrete forms, which may be either permanent or temporary. Permanent forms remain attached to the solidified concrete with the exterior surface of the permanent form creating an edge surface. Temporary forms, in contrast, are removed after the concrete solidifies to reveal a concrete edge. For most home or do-it-yourself jobs, temporary forms are used. For instance, if a person wishes to install a concrete patio at their home, the person would first construct a concrete form, usually out of wood, which is shaped as desired and used to hold the wet concrete in place temporarily until the concrete hardens. Then, the concrete form is removed and discarded. The preparation of the form is a time consuming and expensive process.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system where a dry concrete mixture is packaged in a container having a desired shape, such as a square or rectangular slab, and where the packaging itself serves as the concrete form. In this way, the consumer purchases the dry concrete mixture in the pre-formed packaging, places the item in the desired location, and simply adds water to the concrete mixture. Then, after the concrete is allowed to dry, the packaging may be cut or peeled away from the concrete structure, thereby obviating the steps of building the form and then removing it after drying.
It would also be desirable to provide an alternate embodiment, whereby a modular concrete form is provided so that a user could assemble various components of a form assembly into a desired shape.